


总是想亲自家男朋友怎么办

by Sue_Angeles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (mostly), Canon Compliant, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Angeles/pseuds/Sue_Angeles
Summary: 如果Mickey不想接吻，那就不接。这对Ian而言并不是多重要。结果就是，这对Ian而言很重要。





	总是想亲自家男朋友怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> *授翻，原文 by dante_kent  
> *原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934098  
> *一个甜虐甜虐的小短篇

Mickey把枪扔到床上，拇指摩擦着嘴唇。感觉像是一个邀请。

Ian没有多想，只是向前移了移，靠近他，但是Mickey的嘴唇已经离开了。

“你敢吻我我就把你的舌头扯下来。”

Ian耸耸肩。Mickey他妈的刚刚真是太好玩儿了——太棒了，真的——但是如果Mickey不想吻他，就随他去吧。这对Ian而言不是那么重要。

*

结果就是，这对Ian而言很重要。

因为这并不只是就那么一次。这并不只是一次奇怪的，毫无预兆的，狂野的，绝佳的一场午后意外。Mickey来到店里, Ian偷偷溜进他的房间，于是很快的，只要有机会，他们便抓住彼此，胡乱得在衣服上摸索，尽可能得裸露出皮肤。渐渐地，这成了一种规律，然后是习惯，最后发展为完完全全的迷恋。在他意识到发生了什么之前，Ian开始渴望这种感觉。渴望Mickey.

这不像他和Roger Spikey的尴尬的，过于急切的抚摸。这也不是他和Kash之间的轻松的熟悉。这是一种持续的渴望，反复的需要，去触摸他，感受他，或者就是仅仅和他待在一起，这个他好像认识了一辈子又好像完全不了解的男孩。

今天，Ian将Mickey推到靠着冰柜里的啤酒和葡萄味的苏打的位置，将他的胸膛压在Mickey的背部。他无由来得想到他们的会面迄今一定已经达到两位数了。紧接着Mickey在他身上摩擦着，他便完全停止了思考，脑子里只剩下“操，太棒了，Mickey, Mickey, Mickey…”

他抓过Mickey的衬衫领口往下扯，裸露出他更多的皮肤，笨拙得在他的肩膀上啃咬。他想要品尝他的每一寸皮肤，想要标记他，以他知道Mickey不会同意的方式。但是他可以把手伸到Mickey牛仔裤的拉链上，不知羞耻得按揉他的屁股，这总比什么都没有好。这比一切都还要好。

结束之后，Mickey转过身来对着他，嘴角带着笑意得把衬衫拉直。

“该死的，Gallagher, 你今天可真棒。你是因为什么很激动吗？”

Ian没有。他很确信他对Mickey陷得越来越深，也越来越不知道如何隐藏。他耸耸肩当做回答，强迫自己不要脸红。

Mickey的笑意更强烈了，“好吧，继续保持。让你的老二好好派上用场，发挥出它的潜力。”Mickey的眼神落到了Ian的裆部，然后他舔了舔嘴唇。Ian就那么盯着，感觉全身打了个激灵。

Mickey没再说什么便走了，但是Ian留了下来，冰柜的冷气对他体内窜涌着的热气并没有什么作用。他脑海里一遍遍得回放着Mickey的舌头掠过他嘴唇的那一幕。我的老天爷啊。

Ian想要他。他知道，他当然知道，他正在对Mickey产生某种东西，某种情感，眷念，随便什么。他不是傻子。可是这种快要将他吞没的欲望，这种对他的渴求，是新的。那是令人害怕的，令人兴奋的，又那么那么愚蠢的。也许他说到底，还是个傻子。

可是他想要亲吻Mickey Milkovich. 非常非常得想要。操。

*

他没等到那个机会。他们被发现了，然后Mickey中枪了，紧接着他们就在隔着一层政府建造的监狱的玻璃望着彼此了。他把手按在玻璃上，渴望着触摸到Mickey的皮肤时的感觉。Mickey让他别那么感性，但是他对着Ian笑了,勉强得，但大概也几乎可以算是温柔得，于是Ian在分开的几个月里一直记着它。

而每个晚上他都会梦见他在亲吻Mickey，并且每个晚上，Mickey都没有拒绝。

*

Mickey出狱了，Ian在外面等着他。他凝视着Mickey，一遍一遍得告诉自己要克制，不要在脸上表现出来，但是操他妈的，这是Mickey，而他正站在这里，于是Ian只想要触碰他。他把手放到Mickey裸露的肩膀上，Mickey紧接着就把他甩开了，但是他给了他一个眼神，于是Ian可以再等久一点点。坐公车回家的一路上他的手都因激动而颤抖着。

在Milkovich家打电子游戏的时候，他在等。在Mandy尝试为她晚上去的派对选衣服的时候，他在等。在Mickey往背包里塞满啤酒和香烟然后示意他往门口走的时候，他在等。在他们肩并肩走向棒球场长凳那里时，他在等。然后Mickey咬着下嘴唇，让Ian操他，于是Ian不用再等了。

又一次和Mickey做爱的感觉并不像是回家。而是来到了一个令人目眩的新城市，并且意识到这才是你一直以来的归属之地。那是Mickey喘着气的呻吟，和他的弯曲进铁丝网围栏的手指，还有脸紧贴着Mickey的脖子的Ian，在舔吮着他缓缓流下的汗珠。那是Ian的全世界归零到只剩下这一个男孩，却还是感觉世界比以前任何一个时刻都要大。

大半个晚上，他们都待在棒球场长凳那里，做爱，聊天，然后再做爱。今天晚上有着某种奇妙东西，空气里的愉悦，Ian确信那是某件很重要的事情。他感到很疯狂，却又不知怎的同时很平静，好像是他很快就要有一个很棒的发现一样。他看着Mickey,而Mickey放松得对他微笑，于是Ian感到单纯得，简单得快乐。

他们很久以前便开始了，但是今天晚上，有些东西才真正开始了。

*

那个夏天，他们依然把对方拉到小巷里，黑暗的角落里，或者是Kash & Grab的冰柜旁。但他们也和对方比赛玩儿飞镖，和Mandy一起打桌游，半夜在Gallagher家的泳池里喝威士忌。有一天他们跳过轻轨的旋转门，去到市区，在公园里闲逛，然后在云门那里拍游客照。他们最后来到湖边，手里拿着啤酒，赤脚站在水里，Ian就感觉棒极了。他感到完完全全得满足，此时此刻沐浴在阳光下，有Mickey在他身边。

一天晚上，Mickey带他去到一栋废弃的楼房的屋顶，而从那里的空瓶子和烟头里很明显能看出Mickey以前来过那里。出于某种原因，Mickey看上去有些紧张，他不时向Ian投去偷偷摸摸的视线，拇指磨蹭着下嘴唇。Ian猜想他是想要给他展示些什么，揭露他自己的一部分。Ian不想要窥探他，不想说任何有可能会让Mickey将自己封闭起来的话，所以他只是将他推到墙上，低头在他的锁骨上轻咬了一口，手解开了Mickey的皮带。Mickey叹了口气，歪了歪头，Ian依偎得更近了，想要通过他的手和嘴唇来告诉他，他想要这个，想要Mickey的每一个他愿意给他的部分。告诉他，他也可以拥有Ian。你可以拥有全部的我。

*

他们回到了那栋楼，然后去往对面的那栋，那里有着开放式屋顶和他们头顶上漫延出去的天空。这个晚上，他们肩并肩躺下，交换着抽同一支烟，尝试吐出一圈一圈的烟。Ian让Mickey挑战把烟圈吐在一颗特定的星星外面。他差了一英里。

“他妈的闭嘴，”Mickey在Ian大笑时抱怨道，“那玩意儿他妈的动了，好吗？”

Ian转过头对着他笑，“它怎么动？那他妈是颗行星。”

Mickey没好气得说，“你怎么知道，那是架飞机，朋友。”

Ian的脸颊开始因为笑太多而抽痛。“不，我觉得那是金星。我们去年科学课里学过。”

Mickey更气愤了，说道，“所以呢，就因为你有一天听了课你就是个科学专家了？”

“也许呢。说不定我以后会是个宇航员。”

“小婊砸，你要当宇航员，你得足够有钱去上他妈的宇航员学校或者随便那玩意儿叫什么。”

Ian飞快地翻到Mickey身上，躺在他的两腿之间，向下对他抛了个媚眼，“你想检查一下我的火箭飞船吗，Mick?”

Mickey翻了个白眼，但他在微笑，“天啊，你真他妈是个呆子。”

“我是个以后要去太空的呆子。你嫉妒了？”

Mickey想要把Ian从他身上推下去，但是Ian不让，很快得，他们就滚到了一起，一边扭打一边傻笑得像两个少年。他们最终停了下来，Ian又压在Mickey身上，而这次当Mickey把手伸进Ian时，动作缓慢而刻意，Ian猛地吸了口气。

“操, Mick”, 他喘息着。Mickey的手钻进Ian的衬衫，指甲掠过他的背部，Ian呻吟着，将脸埋入了Mickey的脖子。他们紧贴着彼此，阴茎相互摩擦着，直到Ian硬得像石头一样，并不住喘息着。他胡乱得探向Mickey的皮带，将手塞进去抓住Mickey的阴茎，坚硬而火辣，同时和Ian的手掌完美得契合。

Mickey呻吟出声，咬着牙说，“他妈的快操我，Gallagher”,于是Ian脱下Mickey的裤子，又很快得把自己的也脱掉。裤子一脱到膝盖处，他就迫不及待得紧靠回去，极度渴望着更多的肌肤之亲。当他们裸露的阴茎摩擦到一起时，他们都可悲地发出了呻吟，Ian发誓他可能会死在这里，死在这席卷了他全身的灼烧着的快感里。

他看都没看就伸手去摸润滑剂和避孕套，它们被藏匿在他们随手扔在一旁的袋子里，然后匆忙得给Mickey做了准备，同时在他体内抽动着。Mickey呼吸变得沉重起来，头向后仰着，操，他该死的真是太美丽了。Ian想要他永远都像现在这样。

他没办法思考，甚至没办法离开Mickey足够长的时间去把避孕套套上。他只知道，前一秒他们还紧抓着彼此，下一秒，Ian就进入了他，Mickey的眼睛猛地睁大，震惊得看着他。Ian在他体内，他们在望着彼此。他们面对着面，而Ian在他体内，操。我的天。操。

有那么停顿的一秒钟，Ian以为Mickey会推开他，他做的太过了，他要了太多，而Mickey不会允许。但是在一段沉默的对视后，Mickey捏了他一下，就一下。Ian的眼皮颤动了一下，Mickey嘟哝道，“你他妈倒是动啊，Gallagher.” Ian深吸了一口气，然后照做了。

我的老天，那真是太棒了。Mickey总是能发出最棒的声音，而Ian发现，他的脸也会做出这些极美的表情，而他以前从来不知道。他从来没有看见过他们，直到现在，而他完全不能移开视线。Mickey双眼紧闭，咬着嘴唇，喉咙底发出细碎的呻吟，Ian对天发誓这是他这辈子见过的最性感的画面。

他感觉自己已经到高潮的边缘了，不受控制，极度疯狂得在Mickey体内抽动着。Mickey的呻吟在他耳边嗡嗡作响，于是他加快了速度，更猛烈得进入他身下这个男孩的身体里。他将额头贴上Mickey的额头，然后他感觉到Mickey伸出手抓住了他的后勃颈。老天啊。

他低头看向Mickey, 专注得望着眼前的美人。Mickey的眼睛因为愉悦而紧闭着，他的下嘴唇被咬住，这景象让他猛地一震，来自于他已经严重负荷的系统的最原始的性冲动。

“Mick,”他低声唤道，“Mick,看着我。”

Mickey睁开眼，眼里的蓝色比他们头顶的天空更深邃而生动。他们的嘴唇靠得那么近，Ian几乎可以品尝到它的味道。

最后，他没办法克制住自己。他感觉高潮就在体内翻涌着，而他必须要，他必须要吻他。他缩短了两人之间仅有的极短距离，吻上了Mickey的唇。

Mickey的嘴唇是柔软的，温热的，他妈的完美的。Ian纠缠着Mickey的下嘴唇，仅仅沉醉于最简单的触碰。那是个纯洁的吻，温柔，简单，但那是Mickey,而Ian正在亲吻着他，他的整个身体都在为此歌唱。然后，小心翼翼得，几乎让人感觉不到，Mickey吻住了Ian的上嘴唇，而就像那样，Ian射了。

他的视野变得空白，他几乎没有注意到Mickey也在他身下高潮了。Ian尽可能久得将嘴唇停留在Mickey的嘴唇上，想要吻他到天荒地老，但他的肺部开始因为缺氧而灼烧，于是他分开来两人，喘了口气，额头贴上Mickey的肩膀。当他终于平静下来，他感觉整个身体都软了，力量都他有史以来有过的最强烈的高潮所抽走。他轻轻依偎在Mickey怀里，贪恋着他的气息。

他知道是怎么回事。他之前怀疑过，感觉它要来临有一段时间了，但他现在完全确定了。他爱上了Mickey。这爱的力量让他震惊。他以为他曾经爱过，也以为他知道那意味着什么。他完全没有料到。他从未有过这样的感觉。他怎么可能准备好了面对这样深的感情，它比Ian曾经以为的，想要的，感受过的任何东西都还要重要？对Mickey的爱就像是心跳，经久不息，生机盎然，又不可缺失。他觉得他可能永远都不会好了。

他不会和任何东西交换。

Mickey开始在他身下不安地扭动。Ian用仅剩的力气从他身上翻了下去，晕乎乎得望着星星。他能够听见Mickey捣弄着他的衣服，调整着他自己。他不敢看向他。他能够感觉到Mickey在往后退，又将自己封闭起来。他几乎可以听见Mickey的脑子里思绪乱窜的声音，慌乱而急切得想要找到一个抹除刚刚发生的事情的方法。Ian只是继续望着天。他不会逼迫Mickey，今晚不会。Mickey已经给了他太多，多过于他原本想要给予的，而Ian不会要求要去拥有那些。很快，也许。但不是现在。现在，他会让Mickey站起身，抓过背包，嘟哝一声，“回见，Gallagher.”他听着Mickey下楼梯，一直下到底楼。他待在原地，平躺着，看着漫天星辰，感到嘴唇上有一丝疼痛。他害怕极了，也很沮丧，同时又他妈的开心极了。Mickey Milkovich 摧毁了他，而Ian沉醉其中。

可是他吻了Mickey。他们亲吻了彼此。今晚，这就足够了。

*

和预料中一样，再次见面的时候Mickey表现得很疏离。Ian咬紧牙关，尝试着振作起来，尽量不去理会这给他带来的痛苦。他了解Mickey,明白那天晚上所付出的代价，而他能够承受这一切的。就算是当他走进冷藏室时，Mickey已经转过身背对着他了，手抓在架子上，他无视掉自己沉下去的心脏，并开始解皮带。这可以令人接受。这不能说是很好，但是Mickey还在这里，后背依旧紧贴着Ian. 即使他比往常要安静很多，感觉有些克制和焦虑，他仍然还在这里。

Ian知道爱Mickey会是一个挑战。而他喜欢挑战。

*

Ian没有步步紧逼，Mickey慢慢放松了警惕，两人的距离也在拉近。他们恢复了部分轻松融洽的相处关系，然后更多，当Ian和Mickey的眼睛相遇，他不再移开视线了。很快得，他们又开始开玩笑了，经过彼此时肩膀推推撞撞，而Ian对他们能够跨过这道坎儿感到送了一口气。

可是那并不代表他没有每时每刻都有想要把Mickey推到墙上吞食他的嘴唇的冲动。他有。老天啊，他有，而想要再次品尝他的念头是持续不断的，他的皮肤因此而感到疼痛。可是他阻止了他自己。他可以的。他可以慢慢来。

*

几个星期以后，他们又一次面对面得做爱。这一次，Ian将Mickey压在冷藏室的桌子上，Mickey的腿锁住Ian的腰，和他保持着很近的距离。Ian对他很小心，小心翼翼得不要又索取得过多，但是Mickey让这一切变得很困难，他的喘息，他的呻吟，他的模样，老天啊。

Ian闭上眼睛，想要克制自己，咬住嘴唇不让它们有机会靠近Mickey的。他睁眼的时候发现Mickey正在看他，眼睛盯着他的嘴巴，Ian的节奏被打乱了，他的臀部颤抖着。Mickey的眼神往上飘，正好对上他的，他看起来有些慌张，像被抓包了一样。他和Ian对视了一段时间，便转过头，移开了视线。Ian明白。不是今天。相反得，他吻上了Mickey的额头，享受着他所能享受的。Mickey抬起手，手指伸进Ian的头发，Ian想那也许是一个道歉。

*

夏天到了尾声，傍晚开始起了些凉意。Ian能从空气里感知到，这个被偷来的夏季的结束。很快就要开始上学还要去参加ROTC，意味着很长很长的时间都不在Mickey身边。这个念头每次都使得Ian的胃部一阵疼痛。

他想要显得不那么粘人，但他知道他并没有成功。他流连于每一次触碰，而每次两人在一起的时候，他都越来越不想要放开手。Ian会埋进Mickey的皮肤里，嗅着他的气息，直到Mickey感到这瞬间的亲密太过了而将他甩开。Ian让他离开，但是他再也不是第一个放开的人了，他的意志力最多只能到这里了。

夏末的一个晚上，他来到那座废弃大楼的屋顶上，Mickey已经在那里了。他扔给Ian一瓶啤酒，Ian靠着墙在Mickey身边一屁股坐下，满足于就这样沉浸在旁边这个男孩身体的温度里。他们沉默得喝了一会儿酒，那个傍晚的心情像是突然被什么压抑着。

Ian想要抚摸他，吮吸他的气息。也许还能牵他的手。相反得，他只是又喝了一口酒，再一口，直到他感到到放松了，身体暖和了，胆子也大了些。那可能是他说出了下面这番话的原因。

“我会想你的。等开学了。”

Mickey嘲笑道，“拜托，你还是会随时来找我的。”

Ian耸耸肩，目不转睛得看着脚下的地板，“恩，但是那不一样。”

“他妈的随便你，”Mickey回答道，膝盖轻轻撞了一下Ian的腿。这原本只是一个随意的粗暴举动，但是Mickey的膝盖停在了Ian的大腿处，Ian能感到一丝笑意浮上脸颊。

“你会想我吗，Mick?”

“我还是会每天下午都见到你的，混蛋。”

“你觉得你能等那么久？又或者你会找什么别的帅气年轻的小伙子来操你，趁我不在的时候？”

Ian在开玩笑，但是他确实有过这个念头。他不想这样，痛恨他会因为自己的胡思乱想而吃醋这个事实，但是他克制不住得去担心，‘眼不见心不烦’这样的说法是有原因的。

“去你妈的，我没那么饥渴。”

Ian得意得笑了，“我不知道，Mick,你也有过很饥渴的时候。”

“他妈的闭嘴吧。”

“有本事你就让我闭嘴呀。”

这是个挑战，而且是一个他知道Mickey会接受的挑战。很快，Mickey就扭住了他，两个人在地上翻滚了一阵。Mickey抬起膝盖，挤压着Ian的臀部，Ian猛地低头去问他的脖子。Mickey叫出了声，Ian一路吻向Mickey的耳骨，啃咬并吮吸着。这达到了一个绝佳的效果，很快Mickey就往上向Ian靠近，想要得到一些摩擦。Ian对着他的耳朵笑道。

“你想要我操你吗，Mick？”

他几乎可以听见Mickey在喘息的同时翻了他一个白眼，“你他妈能闭上嘴赶紧干吗？”

尽管他很爱挑逗Mickey,他还是很开心得顺从了他。手指在皮带扣和拉链处飞舞，两人都急着想要触碰对方。几乎没用什么时间，Ian就已经冲进了Mickey的体内，头埋在Mickey的肩膀上，适应着身子极剧的火热。

他们很快建立起了某种节奏，对彼此的身体都很熟悉，对他们所喜欢的感到舒心。这依旧很棒——每次他们做爱的时候，Ian都惊叹于这感觉好像永远不会停滞在原地，永远都令人难以置信。和Kash在一起时，到了一定的时间以后，他们就发展成了一种习惯——还是很愉悦，但是很基本。可是和Mickey在一起的时候——每一次，Mickey都会带来惊喜。

Ian更狠得进入他，在Mickey的呻吟和他背部刮下的指甲鼓励着。他在Mickey的脖子上留下一个个湿吻，想要触碰他的每一寸肌肤。他停止了亲吻，低头看向Mickey，出乎他意料的是，Mickey正在看着他，眼神清澈而坦率。Ian回望过去， 迷倒在他的眼神里。

Ian压住Mickey，专门来了一次狠狠的冲击，Mickey大叫出声，咬住了下嘴唇。Ian看到了这个举动，渴望着能够亲自品尝到那嘴唇的味道。当他抬起双眼，Mickey正看着他。那蓝色的眼睛里没有慌乱，没有警告。相反的，Mickey的眼神落在了Ian的嘴唇上，然后又对上Ian的眼神，并且没有移开视线。

Ian没有犹豫。他冲进Mickey，用自己的唇盖住Mickey的唇。Mickey嘴唇的触碰就好像毒品一般——他一直渴望着它，在没有的时候，绝望得想要再一次体验，却又不记得那感觉有多么的美好直到它再一次回到他体内。Ian亲吻着Mickey,吮吸着他的下嘴唇，而Mickey，老天啊，Mickey在回吻他。

Ian感觉自己像磕了药一样兴奋，他疯了，为这个在他身下的男孩而疯狂。他伸出舌头，流连在Mickey的嘴唇上，而当Mickey张开嘴，用舌头迎接了他的时候，那感觉真他妈太奇妙了。Ian呻吟着，几乎记不得还要保持臀部的节奏，完完全全迷失在Mickey的亲吻里。

他忘记了时间，尽管那可能就只有几秒钟的样子，可是Mickey的手插在他的头发里，他的舌头在他的嘴里，而Ian很确定他的整个身体都在为此而颤抖。他的高潮来得有些意外，他的感官已经被淹没了以至于他在知道自己快要高潮以前就已经射了，而他整个过程里都在亲吻Mickey，他继续亲吻着Mickey，直到两个人都气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽。他的脑袋开始由于缺氧而眩晕，可是他不在乎他会因此而死，如果这意味着他可以在生命的最后时刻亲吻着Mickey。

然而最终，Mickey还是松开了他，Ian目不转睛得望着他。这就这样发生了。他还能尝到Mickey在他嘴里的味道，感觉到Mickey的牙齿在他的下嘴唇上留下的痕迹。老天啊。

他凝视着Mickey,在他身上寻找着羞耻，愤怒的迹象，但是Mickey不肯看他。而他的手还轻抚着Ian的脖颈。那至少意味着什么。

Ian静候着，屏住呼吸，热诚得希望这感觉可以就此停留，希望他们可以记住此时此刻。过了一会儿，Mickey嘟哝道，轻轻推着Ian让他起身。

“你是打算就这样盯着我一晚上，还是准备放松一下？”

天啊。Mickey没有逃跑。他还是没有直视Ian的眼睛，但是他没有在逃跑。Ian能够感觉一股热流冲过他的身体，震惊的，犹豫的，又近乎得意洋洋。这就是了。这就是他们了。

Ian从Mickey身下翻下来，尝试着稳定下自己的心跳。“恩，好的呀，把东西拿来。”他设法说道。Ian听见Mickey捣鼓得那袋大袋簌簌作响，但是他真心觉得世界上没有任何一种药物能够让他比现在所感觉到的还要更好。

Mickey将烟卷点燃，吸了一口，然后递给了Ian。Ian的嘴包裹住Mickey刚刚所在的地方，但是他再也不需要替代品了。Ian吻到了Mickey，真真正正得和他接吻了，而他还会这么做的。他要每天都这么做。

*

两天后，Frank在Kash & Grab发现了他们。Ian很久都没能再吻到Mickey。

*

Mickey出狱后，很多事情感觉都不一样了。有东西隔在两个人中间——Mickey进少管所之前他说的那些话，Ian没有去探监的漫长日子，和Ian在Mickey离开的时候在一起的那些人。他想要解释，告诉他他仅仅是由于想要缓解对Mickey近乎是本能的相思之苦才和Ned还有别人上床的，但是Mickey没有问，于是Ian也没有回答。相反的，他们只是做爱，好像这是件很简单的事，好像他们从来没有分开过，而性爱的感觉很好，他妈的当然很好。虽然Mickey并没有吻他，而Ian也没有尝试。

*

直到他尝试了。他们在某条小巷子里，对彼此过于饥渴以至于等不及走到废弃的建筑那里了。Ian将Mickey按在墙上，拉扯着他的汗衫，手指在他腹部的肌肉在乱窜。Mickey发出了一声像是被勒住的呻吟，而那超过了Ian的承受范围。他靠过去，想要亲吻Mickey,终于能够感受那嘴唇在自己唇上的感觉。

可是Mickey把头转了过去。Ian愣在原地，痛苦席卷了他，Mickey抬头看着他，想要表现得满不在乎，却暴露了眼底的愧疚。

“就——别这样，好吗？”

Ian感觉自己像是被扇了一耳光。“哪样——你他妈什么意思，Mickey？”

Mickey怒冲冲得，有些沮丧得说，“这又不是多大的事儿，好吗？我们就只是不做那些事情而已。“  
Ian的头有些晕眩。这不可能是真的。“我们以前也这么干过，“他争论道，下巴紧绷着。他对自己发过誓他不会这样，不会逼他，可是操他妈的，他知道这是他们的艰难时期，但是他不知道他们又一夜回到了解放前。

“你就不要再提这个了，好吗？我们还做不做？“然后Mickey突然把手伸进了Ian的裤子里，Ian痛恨他的身体因此有了反应，痛恨Mickey这样做，也痛恨自己曾经真的以为他们可以就那样永远。

*

Ian吻了Ned，因为他不能够吻Mickey。他以前也吻过他，只是走过程而已，而他让Ned再次亲吻他，企图欺骗自己这就够了。可是Ned的味道尝起来怪怪的，而他的声音他的气息都和Mickey不一样，操他很容易，但他过于急切的舌头完全不能减轻Ian对于Mickey嘴唇的欲望。最后，他彻底停止了亲吻Ned, 不过他没有告诉Mickey。他想要伤害Mickey一下，像Mickey现在每次在他们做爱的时候转过头去时会伤害Ian的那样。他和Ned保持着关系因为Mickey回来了，但是没有完全回来。而即使他就在眼前，Ian他妈的还是想念着他。

*

但是Mickey还是会给他惊喜。Ian讥讽着Mickey，感觉到体内起了某种丑恶的念头。他不害怕吻我。不像Mickey。就因为Mickey不想要他的全部，不代表别人不想要。

而不知怎么的，他成功了。Ian会对他说过的话感到一点点内疚的，如果结局不是Mickey跳回到车上然后在光天化日之下亲吻他的话。Ian在Mickey离开以后，坐在那里很久，感觉Mickey的嘴唇的魂魄还在他嘴唇上逗留，终于，在这么久以后。那感觉棒极了。像是希望。

他感到蝴蝶在他的胸腔里飞舞着，即使在Mickey中枪的时候，在社工于混乱中到达并把他们从家里带走的时候。他的人生极度混乱，但至少还有这个。至少他还有Mickey。老天啊，他还有Mickey.

然后Mickey邀请他去他家过夜，几个小时后，Ian把他推到角落里吻了他，热烈而快速，当他松开的时候，Mickey在对着他笑。

*

这个夜晚是特别的。当Ian站在门口的时候他就知道了，Mickey在门的另一边，迎接他。Ian无比确信，这个晚上，会是那些他将铭记一生的夜晚里的其中一个。

尽管如此，空气里还是有些犹豫的气息，某种紧张的尴尬感。他不能说这是初次约会的原因，毕竟他们都已经上过那么多次床了，已经算是半在一起的关系好几年了。但是，他还是觉得有要慢慢来的想法。Ian刚开始没有亲吻Mickey，尽管他很想（他一直一直都想）。而现在，他想要先仅仅只是享受Mickey。坐在沙发上，喝酒，看电影，开玩笑，因为，操他妈的，他只是真的真的很喜欢Mickey。他想和他一起聊天玩耍。并且他有理由相信，一旦他开始亲吻Mickey，他就没办法停下了。他的计划是永远不要停止亲吻Mickey。

他们就这样过了一段时间，随性得享受着彼此的陪伴，但到了某个时间点，两个人之间的性张力已经过于强烈了。电影结束了，他们也吃饱喝足了，有点晕乎乎的，而Ian准备好了。他已经准备好太久太久了。  
他向Mickey靠过去，Mickey在中途拦截住他，嘴唇微张，迎接着Ian。Mickey轻吻上他的唇，老天啊，这感觉完美到Ian发誓他看见了星星在眼前闪烁。他把Mickey推到在沙发上，亲吻他，一次又一次。

他们就那样过了很久很久，像是在尝试弥补错过的时光。Ian硬了——这很容易，和Mickey在一起的时候——但是他并不急着要更进一步。他只是想要沉浸于此，尽情吮吸Mickey的舌头，啃咬他的下唇，终于有哪怕是一点Mickey是属于他的就像他属于Mickey一样的感觉。

他们最后还是转移到了卧室，但是Ian无法停止吻他，走几步就要把Mickey按到墙上让两人唇齿相融。Mickey咯咯笑着，温柔得想要推开他，但是Ian把他的手甩开来，然后双手捧住Mickey的脸，一边轻抚着脸颊一边侵占他的嘴唇。他感到火热又平静，并且，非常非常的幸福快乐。

那整个晚上他们都在不停得做爱，大笑，睡过去然后又醒来继续做爱，一同达到高潮，而每一次Ian亲吻Mickey的时候，他都感觉他一部分的灵魂回到了体内。这感觉像是回到了很久以前的那个在棒球场看台的那个夜晚，但是又比那个还好上几百倍，因为这一次Mickey和他在一样的境遇。Ian爱着Mickey，而Mickey也可能有一点点爱他，Ian完完全全彻彻底底得确信这就是永远。

*

永远结束在第二天清晨。

*

他不想要过多得去想那天的事，以及之后发生的事。他记得感到焦虑，失衡，记得好几周的担心和地下室里，疯狂的手，嘴唇和牙齿，还有那愚蠢的以为他可以就那么一次得到他所想要拥有的希望。

然后他离开了，他也不愿意去回想那时候的事情。但是他又回来了，他变了，他不再需要那么多了。人们来了又走，在他的生命里，在他的床上，而他不再在乎了。他现在更强大了，充满了能量和主意，而且他又年轻又帅气，人们有可能会爱上他而他不需要回应他们的爱。这样更好。

然而，当Mickey走进俱乐部的时候，一切都涌上了表面，他压紧牙关克制住自己。他感到愤怒，怒火在他体内燃烧，然后他感到了另外一种东西，操，他不会再让它像以前那样在他的胸腔里膨胀。他强迫自己不去看Mickey，别看他别看他别看他，即使是在他把Mickey按到沙发上，背部在Mickey的胸前磨蹭的时候。

他刚磕过药，但是他确定这和他的皮肤在颤动没有任何关系，而这一点让他更加愤怒了，于是他更凶狠得抓住Mickey以此泄愤。他不想还有那样的感觉。他告诉自己他已经自由了，可是灯光，可卡因还有Mickey在削弱他的感官，而他就是很生气。他转过去面向Mickey,他靠得那么近，别看他别看他别看他。

但是尽管如此，他最终还是睡到了Mickey的床上，然后回到了他自己的床上，Mickey跪在他面前。他想要Mickey的嘴唇，非常非常想，但是他还没有准备好让它们贴上他自己的。他这次需要夺得主动权。他需要学聪明一点。所以他让Mickey的嘴唇套在了他的老二上，他呻吟着，呼叫着，咽下了卡在喉咙里的那一句“想你了“。他这一次不会把全部都交给Mickey了。

没有过多久，那种需求就变得强烈起来。他需要亲吻Mickey，需要在每个地方都感受到他，而这感觉快要将他吞噬。但是他看见Mickey走进了俱乐部，不自在的，紧张的，然后决定必须是在这里。他必须要让Mickey选择，强迫他去尝试。夺取些什么，Ian告诉自己。在你把一切都交出去之前，拿走一些什么。

当Mickey吻住他的时候，他们的嘴唇终于在分离了那么久以后再次重逢，Ian一次又一次提醒自己这一次是他占据了主权。即使当他完全迷失在Mickey的温度，味道和那他妈的绝妙的嘴巴里时，他仍然牢记着。但是这并不能够改变事实就是，当Mickey就在这里，紧挨着他，和他在一起的时候，那感觉就像是他的心弦，在过了这么久以后，终于弹奏出了一个完美的和弦。

*

在那之后有很多很多的亲吻，轻柔的，纯洁的，深入的，淫秽的，全部都无与伦比，不计其数。也许他那是应该尝试着数一数，因为当他们在棒球场抓过彼此的衣服，他擦掉Mickey下巴上的血，然后凑过去飞快得给了他一个吻时，Ian从没有想过那会是最后一次。

那是他会有时候会想的事情——不是一开始的时候，当那些疑惑，疲惫，沮丧都还那么强烈的时候。但是在那之后，当生活的阴影开始入侵，当他经历过了足够多的停药吃药的阶段以至于开始明白事情总有一天会变好之后。正是在那个时候，思念Mickey的疼痛贯穿过他大脑里的混乱。他开始想起Mickey，和他曾经所拥有的。想起他是如何等过，爱过，逼迫过，一直到Mickey能够并且愿意亲吻他在他想要的时候。而Ian不明白的是，为什么在经历了那一切之后，他居然会放他走。

*

两年过去了，在一切开始好起来之前。Mickey离开了一段时间，Ian不知道他去了哪里，而那很艰难。然后Mickey回来了，但是他很痛苦也很愤怒，那便更艰难了。但是随着时间流逝，他们的关系从仇视的前男友到勉强算是熟人，再到几乎是朋友。再过了一段时间，Mickey会在他进餐厅的时候对他微笑，Ian会在他续咖啡的时候偷偷塞给他一块免费的派，而他很久没有感觉这么好了。当然，他不应该想要在同事和那群吃早午餐的人甚至是Mickey的不可理喻的那堆煎饼面前把Mickey从桌子前拽起来然后吻他吻到失去知觉，但是他能怎么办。他也许是对Mickey有非友情的感情，但是他在尽量克制自己。

这是一种新形式的折磨，虽然是甜蜜的折磨。Ian和Mickey终于又到了一个两个人能够在一起打发时间，只是喝喝酒聊聊天，像很多年前的那个绝美的夏天一样。而每一次Mickey看向他的时候，他的脸坦率而满足，并且他妈的美得令人晕眩，Ian需要咬紧嘴唇来阻止自己亲吻他。这已经不再是属于他的权力了，在他狠狠得将Mickey从他的生命里推开之后。Ian依然爱着他——并不觉得他有停止过，即使他有一段时间忽视了它。如果有什么的话，那爱更深了，更强烈了，比他所意识到的还要深，还要强烈。但这次他不会再逼迫Mickey了。即使他需要咬住嘴唇，握紧牛仔裤里的拳头，来阻止自己靠近Mickey, 他也会这么做，只要能让Mickey快乐，只要他还在身边。

到最后，一切都是值得的，每一点都是值得的，如果结局将他带到此时此刻，两个人回到了曾经的屋顶，Mickey的手掌抚上Ian的双颊，然后他吻住了他。他的唇那么柔软，他在Ian的嘴里呼气，而Ian觉得他的心脏在刚刚因为幸福爆炸了。他的手臂环过Mickey的背部，尽可能得抱紧他，这一切都那么完美，他想哭，因为欣慰，因为感激，但是他只是吻住了Mickey.

他不会再丢掉这一切了，他向自己发誓。即使过去两年，Mickey尝起来还是一样的味道，可是Ian不一样了，而他不会忘记。他那么努力，熬过了生命里那么多苦难，而他是那么那么得爱着这个男人。他一定将那句话大声说出来了，因为Mickey在对着他笑，并低声回应着，老天啊，Ian会倾尽一切来确保现在，此时此刻，他们终于可以永远了。

*

这一次，他们的永远到了地老天荒。

——Fin——


End file.
